Journey for Love Part 1of 3
by Phoenix Night
Summary: This is the first part of my Vegeta and Bulma trilogy...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation inc. I am making no money off this. Author Notes: Finally, after many weeks, I got out the first part of my trilogy. Hope all of you enjoy a Vegeta and Bulma get together story-with a strange twist. 

Journey for Love: Part 1 of 3

Two entities stared into a pool of water at two mortal creatures. Are you sure about this, my lady? asked the shorter one. I'm sure, Satura. The taller one said. Why this way, Lady Trisana? Satura asked. Shouldn't we just leave them alone and let things fall into place naturally? No, that will take too long. This will help things move faster. Trisana said, pushing back a red-gold strand of hair. Trisana was dressed in a skintight purple top and black breeches. She wore calf high purple leather boots. Over all this was a floor length robe with sleeves that trailed to her knees in a bright silver color. Her only jewel was a large gold medallion with a dragon motif in the center. Smaller motifs of a horse, wolf, eagle, and tiger surrounded it. The motifs were made of exquisitely cut jewels. Her red-gold hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, which ended in a braid. The rest had been gently curled to frame her face. Trisana's friend/assistant, Satura was dressed similarly only her top was and boots were a twilight blue and her breeches were a dark red-violet. Her robe was a bright gold and her midnight black hair was styled exactly like Trisana's. Satura looked at Trisana. Shall I go get the potion? She asked. Trisana knodded silently, to focused on the scrying pool to answer. Satura disappeared into an archway and came back a few moments later with a small clay bottle. She handed it to Trisana who pulled out the stopper and poured the contents into the pool. The potion mixed with the water in swirls. The pool glowed a bright blue then darkened. There, it is done. They'll be here soon, Satura. Trisana said the satisfaction in her voice obvious. Satura knodded her gaze falling back to the pool. ________________________________________________________________________ Get a life, Vegeta! Bulma shrieked at him. They were in the middle of one of their verbal sparing matches. Vegeta had just broken the gravity chamber for the second time that day. He had wandered into Bulma's lab and demanded that she fix it. She had told him she would fix it tomorrow. Vegeta had gotten angry and told her she had better fix it now or she would see the inside of a coffin sooner than she thought. Bulma had tried to calmly explain that the project she was working on had to be finished by tomorrow for a board meeting at noon. Vegeta had then started throwing the usual insults at her. Bulma, taking her cue, had gotten angry and started yelling at him, like she always did. This led up to her yelling at Vegeta to get a life. 

Vegeta had simply stood throughout the fight with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. Bulma had stopped to breath, when she noticed a small blue light. Huh? What's that? Bulma, asked confused. Vegeta turned to see what was bothering her. He noticed the blue light almost immediately. What the hell is that?! he exclaimed. Bulma didn't answer, she was too busy staring at the light, which had expanded to the size of a beach ball. It darted over to where the pair was standing and started to expand in width and height. The human woman and Saiyan prince found they couldn't move a muscle. The ball of light expanded to surround both of them. Their field of vision was completely filled with nothing but blue light. Then without warning everything turned a blinding light. A sudden feeling of weightlessness overcame them. They both felt like they were slipping from one thing into another. The light and the weightlessness started to disappear. A few moments later they found themselves standing on a plush red carpet in a white marble hall with high arches.

Bulma started at their surroundings. Where are we? She asked. For once, Vegeta gave her a civil reply: I don't know. We could be anywhere. We're obviously not on Earth. He said. I think the real question is why we're here. Bulma said. Vegeta gave her a look that was almost admiring. Good point. Why are we here? Because both of you need to realize part of your destinies. a voice said. The pair wheeled around to see a female figure dressed in purple and black with an open silver robe. Trisana came forward and stopped a few feet from them. Are you the one who brought us here? Bulma demanded. Trisana smiled. Yes, I am. What is the real reason you brought us here? Vegeta asked. Follow me, and I'll tell you. Trisana said.

Having no choice in the matter the pair followed her into a room with a pool of water. Trisana came to a stop by it. She looked at them for a few minutes, before speaking. I brought you here because weather you like it or not your fates are tied together. Bulma and Vegeta gave here a strange look, then glanced at each other. You're joking, right? Bulma said. No. I'm afraid not. Trisana answered. This leads me up to the reason I brought you here- I'm going to send you on a journey through my realm back to Earth. Bulma shrieked. This is why you brought us here? Why don't you just send us home. I could, but I won't. Trisana replied coolly. As for you, don't even think about trying to hurt me, because you can't. She said, glancing at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta grudgingly admitted she was right after he felt her power level. Well then, why don't you tell us what we need to know. he said. Gladly. The first thing you should know is that neither one of you can get home without the other. For example, if Bulma dies or gets lost, Vegeta will be stuck here, and vice versa. I'm also adding in a nice little quirk. Vegeta asked. Trisana gave them a mischievous grin. You can't get more than three miles apart from each other. They both screamed. Yes. you can not get more than three miles apart form each other or you will both die. Trisana repeated firmly. Now, I think you should be on your way. You've got a long way to travel. 

Trisana gave a wave of her hand. In an instant the pair found themselves in a large field at the edge of a forest. Looking around they spotted Satura sitting on a rock. Two leather sacks rested at her feet. Hello, my name is Satura. My lady instructed me to get you started on your journey. She said, gesturing at the sacks. Vegeta and Bulma walked over to her. Picking up the sacks and handing them to the pair, Satura started to instruct them. These sacks contain just the basics. A map, water skins, healing herbs, bandages and a bit of food to get you started. After the food runs out you will be responsible for gathering or hunting for food. There are also a few knives in there for defense or for skinning or cutting. Two blankets are also in the sacks. Satura said.

Looking at them to make sure they had absorbed what she had said so far, she continued to speak. You should also be careful, The animals in the forest are very aggressive, and even the ground and trees can be deadly. You should heed my lady's warning not to get to far from each other. she finished. How can the ground or trees be dangerous? Bulma asked. The ground can open a hole or the trees can grab you and choke you. You have to remember this is a magical realm. Satura answered. Oh, yes, one more thing-several nobles have land holdings here. So, I would watch it, some are friendly some are not. She said. Satura stood, glancing from one to the other for a moment, a slight smile on her face. Good luck to both of you. Stay on the trail marked on the map. Farewell. 

With that she disappeared in a flash of red light. Vegeta and Bulma just looked at each other. Bulma sank down onto a rock. What do we do now? I don't think we have much choice in the matter. We might as well get started. She said. Vegeta's reply was a look of contempt. I'm adding a few rules to the list. He said. First, I want you to go first, just in case something happens, I have a better chance of getting you out of it, than you trying to get me out of something. Second, I want you to stay within fifty feet of me. I'm not in the mood to stay here on a permanent basis. You have very few real survival skills, and I need you to stay alive, to get out of here. He finished. I won't argue with that. You know for a brain dead Saiyan you're logic makes sense. Bulma said snidely. I guess that's the closest thing to a compliment I'll get out of you. Vegeta smirked. Now, start marching, woman. We have a long way to go.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but stood anyway and started walking down a path into the forest. Vegeta came up behind her. The forest they had entered looked just like any other forest on Earth. The sunlight filtered through the thick tree tops. Birds chirped and flitted from branch to branch above their heads. Hey, its not too bad in here. Bulma said looking around. So, you're capable of admiring something other than your hideous face. Vegeta sneered. Becoming angry, Bulma whirled about, aiming a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta caught her wrist, a smirk on his face. Nice try. You almost got me off guard. He said. Bulma tried to pull away, but Vegeta gave her arm a yank, pulling her off her feet. He caught her in his arms. Vegeta, are you alright? Why are you doing this? Bulma asked, stiffly sitting in his arms. I got an idea, we'll travel a lot faster if we fly. You can't fly, so I'm stuck carrying you. He replied. Powering up, he levitated above the tree tops. Bulma squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Calm down, I won't drop you. I can't, not if I want to get out of this lousy place. Vegeta said, taking off deeper into the forest. ________________________________________________________________________ 

A few hours later, a petrified Bulma woke up. When did I fall asleep?' she thought. Suddenly, the last few hours came back to her, opening her eyes she found herself still in Vegeta's arms. So, you finally decided to wake-up, woman? Vegeta said glancing down at her. Bulma gave a startled jump at the sound of his voice. He nearly dropped her, but her iron grip on his neck saved her. Hold still or I might drop you! Vegeta snapped. I must be hearing things, because you sound almost concerned about my safety, or am I just dreaming? She asked snidely. Vegeta's face was unreadable, but his eyes potrayed the emotion he was feeling. Could it be love? Bulma had never seen him like this before. It gave her something to think about. ________________________________________________________________________ Trisana raised her fist in a silent cheer. Ha! I knew it! For a split second, Vegeta let his love for Bulma show. She said happily. Satura gave her a bright smile. I guess there is hope for them after all. Both being turned back to the scrying pool their attention focused on the pair.

TBC...

. End notes: Well, this is the first part, I've got two more to go. I haven't started on the second part yet, and I'm also in the middle of working on another Vegeta and Bulma story and my humor story. I'm also kind of wrapped up in school. I'll try to get the second and third part out in the beginning of May, but don't count on it. The rest of my stories will probably be out sometime towards the end of May, the beginning of June. So, until then, I'll be seeing you. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Journey for Love Part 2 of 3 **

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama and Funimation. 

Author Notes: Well, I finally got the second part out after I promised to do it 2 months ago. I will understand if you feel the need to rat me out. Just say something nice about the second part of the story. Well that's about it for my babble this time. Enjoy!

A few hours later after the strange incident, the sun started to go down. By the time darkness fully descended Vegeta was looking for a spot to spend the night. He finally spotted a clearing next to a freshwater stream. He landed and placed Bulma back on her feet, Bulma stretched her stiff leg muscles and looked around. A sudden cold breeze blew past her shoulders and face, making her shiver slightly. 

Bulma then began looking for firewood, spotting a few likely looking pieces she started to gather them. When her arms were full, she walked to the center of the clearing and began arranging the wood pieces. Vegeta watched her do this, a curious and interested expression on his face. Bulma placed a few twigs and try and dry leaves on the pile. Looking around she located two rocks, picking them up she held them over the pile of wood. She began to strike them against each other. After a few sparks started to come out, finally the wood caught fire. Quickly Bulma piled on twigs and leaves on the growing flames. She sat back after the fire started to grow to a good size. She looked over at her companion, Vegeta had a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. Vegeta? Is anything wrong? Bulma finally asked. H-How d-did you know how to start a fire that way? he stuttered slightly. She shrugged. I took a few wilderness survival courses when I was younger. She gave him a mocking look. Despite what you may think, I do know a lot about other things besides technology. She smirked. Vegeta couldn't take the mockery. I know a lot more than you do woman! he growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Bulma, realizing she had pushed the Saiyan prince to far, hastily apologized. Okay, Okay! Sorry, I didn't realize you were that sensitive! What a grouch! she thought to herself.

Her stomach rumbled, drawing her mind to another problem. She reached into her bag, which had been resting nearby, and took out a wrapped package. Opening it, she found a meal of dry venison and dry fruit. I guess this is dinner she thought. What are you doing? Vegeta demanded. She replied. he said. He stalked off. A few minutes later a ki blast flashed off behind Bulma, causing her to scream. A terrified bleat came from the surrounding trees. Th shaking woman looked around to see Vegeta with a deer slung over his shoulders. I don't see what your problem is woman! It was just a small blast! he complained. Is... Is that... for dinner? Bulma asked, finding her voice. the Saiyan snapped. Bulma jumped back away from him, showing a little fear in her eyes. Vegeta noticed this and for some reason this bothered him, to see her scared of him. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, as he dug out his knife and began carving the deer up. 

*********

Damn him! Trisana angrily slammed her hand down on the side of the pool. Why doesn't he just admit to her how he feels? Lady, please calm down and try to be patient. Satura pleaded. You know Vegeta has trouble expressing emotion because of his upbringing. This seemed to calm Trisana down considerably. Yes. You're right. Its just so frustrating to sit here and watch him not say anything, when its pretty obvious he cares about her! Satura only knodded understandingly. The pair's gaze fell back to the scrying pool. 

*********

Bulma sat gazing into the fire her stomach slowly digesting the cooked deer meat and dry fruit. she glanced up to see Vegeta staring at her. What's wrong? She asked. Vegeta didn't say anything, he just sat there meeting his gaze. His face had known of the usual negative emotions, just open curiosity and interest. Finally, he asked Why do you humans go by your feelings and emotions so much? Taken by surprise, the human woman just blinked. I don't know its just been that way for humans as long as I can remember. Humans do base their emotions on what another's response is. That's all I can say. Bulma finished. The Saiyan considered her words for a moment, then gave a small sound of dismissal. Bulma shook her head, yawning. Digging out her blanket, she lay on the ground wrapping herself in it. Good-night Vegeta. she said, closing her eyes. She was asleep in an instant. Vegeta didn't give her a response. Pulling out his own blanket, he settled a few feet from her. He was asleep in a few seconds. An owl hooting woke Vegeta up a few hours later. Glancing at Bulma he found he shivering in her sleep. He looked at the fire. It was still blazing. If with all that she's still cold... he thought to himself. Cursing under his breath, Vegeta got up taking his blanket with him and walked over to the quivering woman. Laying down beside her, he slipped his arms around his waist and slowly her shivering stopped. Opening her eyes Bulma found Vegeta holding her and staring at her. Meeting her eyes with his, Vegeta bent down over her as if guided by some unseen force and ever so gently, he kissed her. Bulma was to surprised to do anything but let it happen.

******

Trisana cheered. About time! Satura agreed. The duo continued to watch... 

******

Vegeta broke off the kiss and stared at Bulma. she asked softly. Realizing what he had just done, he coldly let go of her and rolled over and went back to sleep. Bulma, with tears in her eyes, went back into an uneasy sleep. The next morning the pair refused to talk, let alone even look at each other. Breakfast was a silent affair. After they had packed Vegeta lifted Bulma up in his arms and took off the ground again. From morning to noon, noon to night they didn't speak. It was getting unbearable.

Finally in a desperate attempt Bulma looked around at the landscape. Hey! What's that? Looks like a castle. I wonder if.... She trailed off as she noticed Vegeta was heading towards the structure. Landing out of sight, he set Bulma down. Then he cautiously began to approach the castle. Bulma stayed behind him. Halt! who goes there? a guard called after spotting them. We're two travelers seeking food and shelter, please. Bulma called. The cranking sound of the portcullis opening drew the pair's attention. a small group of armed soldiers came through and stopped a few feet from them. My lord always extend his hospitality to travelers, so if you'll please follow us we'll take you to the Dining Hall to meet him. The lead one said. He gestured and the guards surrounded them both and hurried them inside the vast stone building. They walked across the courtyard and entered the main building. The guards were about to lead them down the corridor to the Dining Hall, when a well-bred screech of dismay stopped them. The captain of the guards to the woman who had caused the screech, who was dressed in a green satin gown. My Lady Zyrrysil, what ever is the matter? Her! Her clothing! The lady said, pointing at Bulma. My clothes? she asked, puzzled. She looked at her shorts and T-shirt and then at the woman's deep sleeved floor-length dress. Oh, I guess my clothing is a little strange from yours. Lady Zyrrysil then proceeded to grab Bulma's hand and drag her down the hall saying, Well, then we'll have to get you properly dressed before the feast. Vegeta tried to after them but was stopped by one of the guards. Don't worry, she'll be fine.

They ushered the Saiyan prince through a set of double doors into the Dining Hall. The hall had high arches and tapestries of hunts and battles lined the walls. The lord and his high officials lined the table on the dais. Looking up the lord spotted them. Devrich! Who do we have here? My Lord Zyrrysil this traveler and his friend are joining us for the night. Devrich replied. Good, Good! Come and sit down friend. The man gestured to the seat on his left. Vegeta walked up the dais steps and took the offered seat. A few minutes later servants began serving drinks and food. It was at this time Bulma and Lady Zyrrysil made their entrance coming into the room from a door near one end of the dais. Bulma was pulling on the sleeve of her long purple silk gown. Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot. A small amethyst pendent was at her throat. Vegeta looked up at her and nearly choked on the roast boar he was eating. I knew she was pretty, but I didn't think she was this good looking! he though to himself. Bulma sat in the empty seat next him. Hello Vegeta. She said softly. Um, you're, uh, you look, uh, very pretty. He stammered uncharacteristically. Thank you, Vegeta Bulma smiled at him. It was the look that completely dumbstruck the saiyan and all he could do was nod. Bulimia gave him a strange look, but said nothing and concentrated on eating.

As the feast progressed people where becoming very full and very drunk. The men started to eye the woman around them. Bulma decided that maybe she should go to bed Telling Vegeta good night, she got up and left the hall. Vegeta watched her leave. A scream a few seconds alter made him jump up and speed out of the hall. Looking around for Bulma he spotted her being dragged into a room by a very drunk guard. How dare he do that to his Bulma! Wait a minute, his Bulma?! Since when was she his? From the moment they shared that first pointless argument, up till now. Vegeta stood there in stunned silence for a moment, but a scream from Bulma brought him back to reality. Racing over to where she and the drunk where. He powered up a small blast and let it loose on the guard. He didn't even have time to dodge. The blast hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead.

Grabbing Bulma up in his arms, he blasted through an open window and didn't slow down until he was at least ten miles form the castle. Bulma simply hung on for dear life, scared and confused. Finally, he stopped and landed in a small grove of trees. He set Bulma down but still held her. Vegeta w- She was cut short as Vegeta leaned over and kissed her. Bulma found herself responding to the affection in the kiss. Vegeta broke it off and stared at her. Before she could speak, he covered her mouth with a hand and said, I've been thinking about what you told me last night about humans responding with their emotions. Saiyans don't normally do that. But for some reason my emotions for you are strong. I guess you could say I love you. Bulma nearly fainted with shock. 

*****

Many miles away, someone did faint. Satura leaned over her friend trying to revive her. Trisana? Lady Trisana? she said. tapping her cheek. Oh dear, I guess the shock of him finally telling her was too much. 

End Notes: Well, well, I finally did it. And as an added bonus unlike last time, I have part three written. I only have to type it up. So maybe you will see it between now and the end of the month. It all depends wether I can stop being lazy enough to do it. 


End file.
